


Cas is Sick

by destielsuperwholockbandhoorah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, cas is sick, dean is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah/pseuds/destielsuperwholockbandhoorah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas isn't feeling well, and Dean comes to see him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Kayla (bennycumbercutie) a few days ago when she was feelng down, and now its here for you, if you want it (whoever you are)  
>  ;)

Cas coughed several times and let out a pained sigh. He was laying curled in a ball on his bed, half under the covers. He was hot and cold at the same time and he felt awful. He hated being sick. He was staying home from school for the last couple of days. He hated missing school, all the work he had to make up was bad, of course, and he also missed having the time with Dean.   
Cas and Dean had been together for nearly two years by then, and Cas didn't think he had ever met a more wonderful person. Dean was beautiful, inside and out, and Cas never would tire of telling him that. He would tell Dean how much he loved every part if him until Dean believed it as much as Cas did, and then he would continue to tell it to Dean until the end of time.  
But currently, he couldn't tell Dean anything because he was in school and Cas was at home, suffering with a nasty cold.  
It was then that there was a tap at his first floor window.  
Cas lifted his head to see a shyly smiling boyfriend peeking in through the open blinds of his window.  
"Dean?" Cas coughed, and then got up with a groan to open his window. The screen had broke years ago so there was nothing to get in Dean's way as he climbed in the window, after Cas opened it.   
"Dean, what are you doing here, why aren't you in class?"   
Dean rolled his eyes and brushed some hair out of Cas's eyes.   
"Since when have I gone to school consistently? I ditched, obviously. I had more important things to do." He leaned forward ro kiss Cas on the cheek, and Cas smiled.  
"You shouldn't do that Dean," Cas admonished, but only half heartedly. He was glad dean was there. Being with someone and miserable was infinitely better than being alone and miserable.   
Dean just laughed, and Cas noticed he had his backpack, as Dean dropped it to the floor and then knelt to rummage through it.   
Cas plopped back down on the bed, and grabbed a tissue to loudly blow his nose.  
"So," Dean said, "I brought you some stuff."  
Cas was surprised. "Really?"  
Dean gave him a look that said "obviously, you dork."  
"Don't look," Dean told him.   
Cas laughed and coughed a little, but did as Dean asked and shut his eyes, pulling his blanket around him as he sat up on the edge of his bed.  
There were some quiet noises of Dean moving around, and then a soft pair of lips were touched lightly to his forehead, and he opened his eyes with a smile to see Dean, who was lingering in front of his face with a smile on his lips.  
Cas sniffed, and then looked down at Dean's hands. One was still behind his back, but the other held a thermos.   
"Dean, what's that?" Cas asked him  
Dean flushed a little, and straightened up, rubbing at the back of his neck."Well i made you some soup-"  
"You made me- Dean, oh you didn't!" Cas smiled and took the thermos from Dean, a grin spreading across his face.  
Dean flushed more. "It's just soup from a can I heated up this morning, no big deal." He looked away but Cas could see the little smile on his face, and could tell he was pleased with Cas's reaction.  
"What's behind your back?" Cas asked, untwisting the cap.  
Dean swallowed, and then stared at his feet as he pulled a rose out from behind his back.   
Cas restrained a gasp.  
"Dean-"  
He grabbed Dean's arms and half pulled him down, half pulled himself up to take his boyfriend in his arms in a tight hug.  
"I love you." Cas whispered into Dean's ear.  
Dean lowered him back onto the bed, and squeezed a little harder.  
"Love you too, dork."  
Cas smiled and leaned on Dean when he sat down next to Cas and put his arm around him. He set the rose on his table, and ate the soup slowly, savoring it, as Dean had made it for him. It was actually pretty good, and felt nice on his sore throat.  
They spent the rest of the day curled up together on Cas's bed, wrapped up in the warmth of each other's arms


End file.
